Buona Notte
by ElliMacaroni
Summary: Lovino has a sleeping problem as he kept on worrying about things. But the best part is that he gets to comfort a nightmare-dreaded Feliciano who, as it turns out, is the only person he got.


**A/N: **Hello guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Hahaha yeah. I'm sorry for that long absence. A term had just ended and the math load it has given me has given me no time to write. So this story was inspired by those sleepless nights of worrying and working out.

Now, my dilemma is, should I continue writing this? Have me hear what you've got to say~! Leave reviews after reading.

Hope you guys enjoy it~!

* * *

**Chapter I**

Of Stars and Sleep

* * *

It was past midnight, and he sat on his bed, wide awake and alert. Another week has passed and it has been a difficulty for the young Lovino to sleep. He sensed some impending danger that was coming though he was not certain of it, but surely this has troubled his mind that even his sleep would get disrupted by it.

From his position, which was on the left side of that king sized bed that was small for him and his fratellino, he could hear that familiar loud snore from his nonno's room. Meanwhile, he felt his fratellino turn over in his sleep for the nth time. He sighed softly, cursing himself for not being able to sleep soundly like them.

Clothed in his pajamas, he went down from his bed with his favorite pillow and lay down on the balcony. Seeing that he would not get sleep sooner than he expected, he looked up to the countless stars that filled the night sky. Because of his sleeping problems, it had become a habit for Lovino to look for the constellations and trace them out with his fingers every night, thinking about all the tales his grandfather would tell him before drifting off to sleep. Then, his thoughts have drifted elsewhere.

As the heir to a glorious empire, his grandfather has always told him of how strong and powerful their empire is and how it was important that he go and protect it with the army. But no matter how many times his nonno would always promise to come back home and protect him dearly, he would not be convinced. He knew of the powerful empires around them and he was scared that the empire may collapse, that his grandfather will leave him. This burden was added when his fratellino came into the world, and Dio only knows how he would be able to fend for themselves while helping Feliciano cope when that time comes, especially that Feliciano had developed a closer bond with nonno.

"Vee….fratello? Why are you still up?" Feliciano, who was wearing pajamas that were way bigger than him, could barely keep an eye open as he clutched on his pillow, but he still sounded concerned.

His thoughts were disturbed, and he sat up to look at the other. "Why are YOU up, Feliciano?" He replied, clearly annoyed. But the younger looked at him apologetically, and Lovino's face was flushed with guilt. "Can't sleep as well, I see?" He replied to the other as he fumbled with his pillow.

"No….I had a bad dream….about nonno….and you…...vee" Feliciano's eyes sparkled as tears started to form in his eyes, and Lovino felt bad about it. "Eh…c-come on…." He patted at the space at his side, a sign for the other to sit beside him. Feliciano did not hesitate and immediately sat beside the other.

"So…what was that dream about?" Lovino looked at the other, a hint of concern in his voice. Feliciano fiddled with his fingers before looking at his brother. "I don't remember everything…but all I can remember is that nonno died and you left me alone…"

His hiccups and cries disabled him to continue, and Lovino instinctively pulled the other into a hug as he felt the other's smaller arms wrap around him. "You should not allow those dreams to bother you, fratello," he kissed the other's head that reeked of blueberries. "It will only make things worse."

"B-but fratello…." He whined. "I'm scared for nonno! I don't want to lose him."

Lovino shushed the other. "Neither do I, Feliciano. But we should not think of these because if we do, we would always be sad and nonno will never approve of that," he sighed. Feliciano's glistening eyes looked up at the other. "Plus, I will never leave you. So stop crying, si~?" He smiled a bit as he wiped the other's tears away.

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise." He sighed. "So stop crying. You're wetting my pajamas," he snapped back, much to Feliciano's amusement. A big smile formed at the other as he and his fratello both lay down on the balcony side to side as they mused at the constellations.

Lovino felt some happiness in him as they pointed out on constellations and told Feliciano several stories about these. Moments later, he felt his fratellino limp against him. His breath came in deep, even sighs.

Quietly, he tightened his grip on the other and pulled him close to his body. Resting his chin atop his brother's auburn hair, he placed a gentle kiss on his head. Before sleep overtook his senses, he looked at the stars one last time, which seemed to tell him that his future, whatever it may be, was with Feliciano, because in reality, he was all he had.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all! Hope you like it! Comment before leaving, alright?

Oh and check this author out as well! This author's got good fanfictions as well, and she's a good writer. I'm sure you'd enjoy them as well~!

u/4297395/Tak-Dragon


End file.
